A Princess for Christmas
by KyssMe007
Summary: BASED OFF THE LIFETIME MOVIE. Kagome has just lost her job and has now been summoned to bring her niece and Nephew to Japan. Where she meets the jerk, InuYasha, and his Father. BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or A.P.F.C. WARNING: FUTURE LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

A Princess for Christmas

Chapter One

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "Hojo, you can't be serious. I am your best worker."

Hojo starred at her with his saddened face. "You're my only worker, but facts are facts. I just can't afford to keep you on. I'm sorry. If sales don't go up I may even have to shut down the store."

Kagome glanced around the small antique shop. She loved working here, with such history in the smallest of items. Her passion was antiques, she was even saving up to become partner with Hojo. She hadn't expected for things to be so bad. Whenever she worked she practically sold out the place.

"What are you going to do about the kids?" Hojo inquired, breaking her thoughts.

Kagome shrugged. "They have a great nanny watching them. I'll go looking for a job on my lunch break, I guess."

"Why don't you start now, since I'm already letting you go." Hojo stated.

Kagome nodded before walking to gather her coat and purse from the hangers in back. She waved good bye to Hojo and walked out into the cold Portland, Oregon weather. '_Hopefully, Helga will be willing to take a pay cut for a while._'

"RIN!" Helga yelled into the bubble filled laundry room. "Little Rin, where are you?"

Not hearing a response, Helga stepped into the suds and immediately slipped on the slick tile flooring. Hidden under a blanket of soap she screamed.

Upon hearing the scream, Rin looked into the laundry room as Helga gasped. "Oh no. My clothes." Thinking of the only thing she could, she ran down the hall to her brothers locked door. "Shippo! Shippo, help! Shippo!" The door sprang open to a panting teenager. Rin looked at him before smiling. "Oooo, you snuck out again." She teased.

"Shut up." Shippo breathed. "What do you want?"

"Helga is stuck taking a bubble bath in the laundry room." Rin explained.

Their eyes widened as they heard the squeaking of the front door, opening and closing, before a familiar voice came. "Kids, I'm home."

"She's early." Shippo stated as her grabbed Rin's hand and lead her to the living room. "Hey, Aunt Kagome." He greeted her.

"Hey, guys. Where's Helga?" Kagome said shaking off her snowy coat before placing it in the hall closet just as the Abominable Soapman came charging down the hall.

"That tis the last straw!" She shouted, her voice thick with her German accent.

Horrified at what she was looking at, Kagome asked. "What happened?"

"That one," She said pointing at Rin. "Put too much soap in the wash._ I_ do the wash, and only_ I_." She said puffing. "That one," She exclaimed, now pointing at Shippo. "Was gone for hours!"

"You snuck out?" Kagome snapped at Shippo.

"It wasn't hours. Just four." Shippo easily stated.

"Four hours, Shippo, come on." Kagome said pinching the bridge of her nose. Turning to Helga she calmly said. "I am so sorry, Helga. I promise it won't happen again."

"You right, it won't... Because I _QUIT_!" Grabbing her purse and coat she stormed out of the house, leaving the door and walls to quake in her wake.

Kagome sighed and turned to face Shippo and Rin. "Guys, what happened?"

"I just wanted to help with the clothes." Rin innocently said.

Kagome looked at Shippo, "And you? What reason could you possible have for leaving the house?"

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm fifteen years old. I'm old enough to look out for myself." Shippo argued.

"Oh really? Stealing a gameboy last week is really grown up, Shippo." Kagome easily said.

Shippo sighed. "It wasn't a Gameboy, just a game for a Gameboy. And you made me take it back."

"Ugh, you're grounded." Kagome said. "You are both grounded. For two weeks."

"What?" Shippo questioned in disbelief.

"No phones. No televison. No friends." Kagome said.

_DING DONG_

Kagome sighed at the interruption of the doorbell. "Please, let it be Helga." She murmured as she walked to the door. "Please, let it be Helga. Please, please, please, let it be Helga." She held her breath as she opened the door. "You're not Helga."

There stood a short old man, wearing fancy, and no doubt expensive suit. "Hello." he greeted. "My name is Myoga. Are you perhaps, Ms. Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"Oh good." He said cheerfully. "I represent his Lord. Inuno Tashio..."

"Hello." Rin interrupted.

Myoga leaned down, "You much be Rin."

Rin smiled. "Yes I am. How are you?"

Myoga chuckled. "I am doing fine. Did you know I came all the way here from Japan..."

"Rin could you please get ready for bed. Mr. Myoga and I need to have an adult conversation." Kagome stiffly said. She waited for Rin to skip into her room before addressing the butler in her doorway. "What is this all about, sir?"

Nervously Myoga cleared his throat. "Ms. Higurashi, I was sent her by Inuno Tashio. He has requested that you bring the children home for the holidays. Your plane tickets should be arriving any time now."

"I think that's impossible, sir. Just because Mr. Tashio is having a guilty conscience about disowning his son for marrying my sister. A pauper, I believed her called her. After sixteen years he is trying to make it right? Thank you, but no thank you." Kagome said as she prepared to closed the door.

Myoga gave the door a little push. "Please reconsider." He begged.

"No." Kagome replied without a moment of hesitation.

"Not even if it is his dying wish?" Myoga asked.

Kagome sighed. She knew Tashio was old when her sister, Kagura, married his son, Sesshomaru. After sixteen years he was probably even older. "I will consider it, but that's the best that I can do."

Myoga smiled. "Thank you." He said stepping away from the door and walking down the stone pathway. "Have a good night, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome waved, "Yeah, you too."

It was pretty late. Way past midnight, and the kids where long asleep. Kagome was sitting on her soft couch watching '_Miracle on 34__th__ Street_.' It was a holiday tradition, with Kagura, to watch it whenever it cam on. It was just the scene where the judge declared that there was a Santa Clause. Kagura's favorite scene.

'_Smart ass old man, thinks he did a great job declaring Santa with a million letter all over his desk_.' Kagura would laugh.

Teary eyed Kagome turned to look at a photo of Kagura and Sesshomaru in Hawaii. They looked so happy in that photo. She couldn't believe that it has almost been a year since the accident.

"I really miss you guys. Everything is all messed up, and it's so close to Christmas. What am I going to do?" She asked, clearly believing that they could hear her.

Just than a large envelope flew through her letter box. Cautiously, Kagome rose from the couch. Using brute strength she opened the yellow envelope. Three first class plane tickets slid into her open hand.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered.

Frantically, Kagura's hanging wind chimes started to swing as if they were hit by a baseball.

A little freaked Kagome hurriedly shouted, "Alright. Alright." The chimes stopped instantly. Kagome blew out a shaky breath. "Well, looks like I have got to start packing. Great."

_**~**PLEASE REVIEW**~**_

_**A/N**_

_**I watched this movie tonight and the entire time I was in the shower I couldn't get it out of my head and how it would be if it happened to Kagome and InuYasha. This is going to be EXACTLY like the movie, with a few sweet twist, and a lemon or two. (Hmm, than maybe it wont be exactly like the movie...) Thank you for reading, and Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Princess for Christmas

Chapter 2

The plane ride was long, and Kagome could only thank God for that. After receiving the tickets she immediately started packing the children's clothes, sneaking in and out of their rooms as quietly as a mouse. She finished packing her own clothes on wobbly knees.

Just as she was about to collapse the door bell rang signaling that the taxi was here to pick them up. She ran to Shippo's room to awake him, only to find him missing. She cursed under her breath as she rushed to Rin's room to find her gone as well. It was than that she heard dishes clanking from the kitchen down the hall.

Kagome entered to see Shippo washing two bowls, spoons, and a cup. Rin had been sitting at the table finishing the last of her orange juice. She smiled at her aunt from the inside of the glass. Kagome ate and drank the slices of toast and black coffee that Shippo had prepared for her. In no time, they were out the door, boarding the plane, and landing in Japan.

Myoga ushered them into a dark, and extremely large, black SUV, explaining that they had a near three hours drives to their destination. Kagome thought that this was the perfect time to talk to the kids about her employment situation.

"Guys, Hojo's business was going down hill-" She started.

"You got canned." Rin said cheerfully.

Kagome looked at them curiously. "How did you know?"

It was Shippo's turn to speak up. "Homo called on your way home to say you left your planner."

Kagome nodded her head, "Well that was easier than I thought. Look, This trip isn't going to be for long. Just until I found out what that grandfather of yours wants. Than, it's back to the states."

"Where are you gonna work now, Kagome?" Rin asked staring up at her aunt.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't really know. Maybe there is another antique store I can work at."

It was than that Mr. Myoga rolled the large window, that separated the drivers from the passengers, down. "We have arrived at Tashio Mansion."

Kagome, Shippo, and Rin starred in awed as they approached the main gates. Two large dog demon statues reared up on their hind legs, as if to attack each other, stood on either side of the road with a giant black gate that was nearly as tall as the fifty foot statues. The driver rolled his window down when they stopped in front of a cemented mail box that opened to reveal a number pad security system. Once the driver entered the code, the light turned to green, and the gates silently swung open.

A long paved driveway way surrounded on both sides by Sakura trees. The five minute drive ended in a round-about that circled a large fountain with the same dog demon on top as the ones by the gate.

When they exited the they immediately stopped dead in their tracts to stare at the massive stone structure in front of them. For stories of giant, long gated windows. Vines climbed up the left side of the building. With a gentle dusting of snow that covered the roof and ground.

Kagome thought it looked enchanting, elegant, beautiful, expensive... _Expensive?_ Gasping she turn to the kids, "Please, _Please_, do not break anything."

The kids nodded as a line of workers filed out of one of the larger wooden doors. Myoga walked up to the staff who greeted him warmly. Turning he addressed the guess. "Kagome," He said pointing to the first lady. "This is Madam Kaede. She will be your assistant." He than moved to the younger girl next to Kaede. "Rin, this is Sango. She will show you to your room and get you situated." He than moved to the Man with the small ponytail standing next to Sango. "Master Shippo, this is Miroku. He will show you the way around the house."

"Hold up." Shippo said holding his hand up. "Why do I get the old guy. I'd rather have the chic." He said winking and pursing his lips towards Sango.

Sango smiled a radiant smile before approaching Shippo. "How sweet." She cooed. In the next moment Shippo was laying face first on the ground. "Serves you right."

Kagome shook her head, "Leave him." She said as they ushered everyone into the house.

The foyer was white marble with swirls of gold dust. A grand staircase went to the second level, the same white marble with and gold railing. The second level was, without a doubt the most breath taking beautiful ball room Kagome could ever imagine.

White marble floors, walls, and pillars that held up a gold ceiling. Glass chandeliers hung evenly spaced around the room. Six in all. As Kagome spun around her heels made the softest of sound that echoed off the high walls.

Kagome didn't know how long she was spinning, staring at the ceiling, but when she stopped she was met with the most smoldering of ember eyes. She was star struck as she gazed upon the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Long silvery hair flowed down to his hip. His clothes stretched against the muscles in his thighs, arms, and chiseled abs. Two triangle shaped dog ears, they were so cute she had to resist the urge to pet them.

Unconsciously, Kagome licked her lips. "Um, hi. I'm Kagome."

"Keh." He said as he walked past her.

Kagome watched as the Hunk God walked they way she had just came. "Who was that?"

A/N:

Hey guys sorry chapter two has taken so long... I have been sick nonstop and a lot has been going on with the 2 jobs i have... I promise to get more chapters up soon.


End file.
